Similitud
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Near recuerda a Linda y trata de no pensar en Mello.


**Similitud**

Es verano y Near no puede dormir. Recuerde la canción que tanto le gustaba bailar a Linda: _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_. Vuelve a verla a través de la puerta entornada, pero cierra el recuerdo anes de que su cabello y su figura se fundan con la de Mello.

Mello. Es verdad, han pasado seis meses y dos estaciones desde que se fue de Wammy's House. Near debe regresar al sueño: todavía no cumple ocho horas y si no lo hace, estará de mal humor con la gente del SPK. Necesita estar lúcido para poder atrapar a Kira. Su mal humor, consecuencia del mal sueño, podría estropear un plan que se perpetúa desde hace un año y con demasiada constancia. Pero ahora que la figura de Mello ha entrado en sus pensamientos, Near sabe que no podrá alejarla fácilmente.

Mello. Un niño de catorce años. Mello. Brazos huesudos. Mello. El cabello demasiado largo, por debajo de los hombros, dándole un aspecto entre Beatle, dios nórdico adolescente y niña . Jeans desteñidos, muy ajustados. Mello. Camisetas oscuras, ceñidas a la cintura y el torso. Mello. Acento germánico, pero voz chillona, mandona y vulgar. Mello. Ojos negros, muy oscuros, como la noche recién caí. Una postura entre insegura y demandante , hombros hacia atrás, un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo de extremidades demasiado largas.

La sonrisa de Mello. No era como la del Gato de Cheshire. Near jamás lo vio sonreír de verdad. Al menos, no como ha visto a Roger hacerlo, estirando todos los músculos de su rostro para expresar el agrado y transmitiendo con su mirada, una dulzura paternal a la que era muy difícil era más efusiva: siempre una sonrisa a penas esforzada que se ampliaba con cada palabra de afecto, traducida en la invitación a un juego, por ejemplo.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_. Sonaba por lo menos una vez al día en la habitación de Linda, que estaba frente a la de Near, Mello y Matt, pero del lado de los dormitorios de las muchachas.

A Mello le gustaban los chocolates. Podía comer más de tres barras al dia, pero no era capaz de pasar un almuerzo bien provisto sin vomitar o tener una reacción violenta. Near cree que él mismo sería incapaz de pasar una sola barra completa , de proponérselo (nunca lo ha hecho, considera que las golosinas son malas en exceso y adictivas hasta cierta edad). A veces, para poder despejar su mente, se mete se mete un dulce rojo en la boca, ácido, acompañándolo al armar un rompecabezas o dibujar en una tarde lluviosa.

Su figura es como la de un ídolo para Near. Su pequeño Dios de mirada altiva, desafiante, con los labios medios fruncidos a disgusto en la única fotografía que ha conseguido después de rastrillar cielo y tierra en su búsqueda.

A Linda le gustaba Matt y le escribía cartas en secreto. Al menos algunas. Hay un alto margen de probabilidad de que entre otras, las hubiera dirigidas a Nick Carter y Near mismo. También Mello. ¿Y por qué no? Roger, su familia perdida, otros huérfanos que gozaban de su afecto.

Matt. Matt no existía en el Universo privado de Near. Al menos, no en el día a día que se pasaba permitiendo a Mello observarle desde la oscuridad. Matt. Si Mello y él hubieran sido bandidos del Oeste, Matt habría sido el que espera en la diligencia robada, hasta que su jefe más duro y pendenciero acaba de vaciar los bolsillos en la taberna que asaltaron juntos. El cómplice. ¿Socio? Pat Garret le está apuntando con su pistola metálica a la cabeza de cera que tiene Billy the kid. ¿Socio? Seguro. Esa palabra no existe para Mello, a quien robó una foto hace dos años. Allí está, siempre mirándolo desde el fondo del bolsillo en su pantalón blanco. Solo hay una forma de evitar la traición en su mundo. Y Near no quiere pensar en eso ahora. Prefiere volver a ver a Linda, dando vueltas y dibujan eses sobre la alfombra de su habitación, observada sin saberlo, como una bailarina torpe. Si se concentra lo suficiente, puede que su figura no cambie y sus cabellos no se aclaren, ni sus ojos se vuelvan oscuros, profundos, dolorosamente insoldables...


End file.
